The present invention relates to a device for supplying combusted (i.e., exhaust) gases at a controlled rate to the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for an internal combustion engine having an intake pipe with a throttle and an exhaust pipe, the device including a pipe which connects the exhaust pipe with the intake pipe and includes a shut-off valve for controlling the rate of flow from the exhaust pipe to the intake pipe.
A device if this type is known from the manual Autoelektrik, Autoelektronik am Ottomotor published by Bosch GmbH, Germany. Since the throttle and shut-off valve have mutually independent controls, the known device is extremely expensive to manufacture. It is also not very reliable.